


Arts and Affection

by nearestexit



Series: Sai’s pursuit [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, sai and Ino are pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearestexit/pseuds/nearestexit
Summary: "I'm not attracted to Yamato-taichou." Sai clarified."No one just draws eleven off guard pictures of someone they aren't even remotely attracted to." Ino challenged, leaning forward with a sinister smile crossing her features. "How do you feel when you look at him? When you study him?""Inspired.""And why is that?" Ino asked with a quirk of her brow."He has a nice face.""More specifically?""He has a nice jaw." Sai stated, his gaze dropping from Ino and to the grill in front of them. "He also has a nice smile. His eyes are nice too. They crease at the corners when he laughs. His eyes are multiple colors.""Now how does all of that make you feel? Other than inspired." The blond's questioned.Sai blinked. Feelings weren't exactly his forte but drawing up Yamato's face in his mind, he could feel his heartbeat start to speed up."Sai, you're blushing." Sakura announced, smirking across the table at Ino.Or, Sai fills his sketchbook with sketch after sketch of Yamato and starts to realize his muse might mean a bit more to him than he thinks.





	Arts and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of the unfinished works I’ve got sitting in my notes and it’s totally un-Beta’ed.

Sai looked down at the sketch pad in his hand, rubbing the pad of his finger over a line– smudging it –before deeming it acceptable. 

"That's amazing, Sai." Sakura's voice came from behind him. He'd heard her coming, just didn't acknowledge her presence until she was looking over his shoulder. "You should give it to him, he'd appreciate it." She said, her voice sweet. Sai could almost believe she was sweet if it weren't for the number of times she'd disproved it by smacking him around. 

Sai looked up from his sketch to his muse, Yamato standing with Kakashi, laughing about something. 

"Should I?" He asked, looking back down to the sketch. "I have never given anyone my work before."

"Really?" Sakura asked, sitting next to him. Sai nodded. "Well, I think you should give it to him. I'm sure it's not everyday someone makes him his muse." The pink haired kunoichi said thoughtfully. 

Sai thumbed his sketch pad before turning the page to a previous drawing of the brunet. 

"Sai," Sakura gasped, leaning over to look at the colored sketch. "That's... Amazing, Sai." She gushed 

Sai felt his cheeks warm before he turned the page, multiple sketches of Yamato's face in different angles, expressions. A face study. 

"How many of these do you have?" Sakura asked, bring her eyes up to look at Sai. 

Sai turned the page again. And again. And again. A few more times until his was met with the front cover of his sketch pad. Sakura was quiet beside him. 

"Why do you draw him so much?" Sakura questioned although it seemed like she knew something he didn't. 

Sai looked at his sketch pad, then to Yamato. 

"I like his face." Sai said simply, earning a laugh from the kunoichi. Sai looked over to her, his eyebrows drawing together. " I don't understand what is funny." 

"Sai, I think you should give them to him. All of them." Sakura smiled. 

Sai looked at the sketch pad again before proceeding to tear out the pages. 

 

"It's not funny." Kakashi deadpanned, his eye locked on the pages of his Icha Icha book. "I seriously have to go dinner with her."

Yamato let out another laugh, the image of an unimpressed Kakashi on a date with a smitten jonin kunoichi was just too much. 

"Yamato-taichou." Sai's deadpan voice came and Yamato straightened although he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Sakura said I should give these to you." The chunin spoke before holding out a red envelope to the Jonin captain. Yamato stared at it for a minute, Kakashi looking up from his book. 

Yamato took the envelope, looking it over before lifting the tab to see multiple pieces of paper inside. His first thought was that it was some Intel Sai had been holding onto but when he pulled out a paper, his eyes went wide. 

It was him. 

Sitting by a fire with a hand in his hair. 

Kakashi cocked a brow. 

Yamato pulled out another. 

Him. Eyeing a stick of dango. 

Another one. Him, standing, laughing. It clocked in his mind that this was drawn today. 

"Sai," he said, lost for words. "These are amazing. Uh, thank you."

"You are welcome." Sai said with a small bow. "I like drawing you. It's...challenging." 

Kakashi snorted. Yamato didn't know if what Sai said was supposed to be a compliment or an insult. 

"It is challenging trying to get everything right. I have to mix many colors to get your eyes right." Sai clarified, eyeing the folder. "I still have not gotten them right." Then Sai looks him in the eyes, Yamato's cheeks heating up. "They are not as...pretty when I draw them."

Yamato blinked, stunned and very flattered. 

And then Sai walked away. Like he hadn't ruffled and flustered the jonin. 

He watched Sai's retreating figure, still clutching the sketches he'd just been handed. 

"You alright, Pretty Eyes?" Kakashi asked and Yamato glared, the flush still apparent on his cheeks. 

"What was that?" He asked, looking back down to the sketches. 

"Sounds like he has a crush to me." The grey haired shinobi said with a raise of his brow. 

Yamato's eyes went wide. 

"You can't just say that, senpai!" He exclaimed, his face red. 

"I'm serious. I think he's got a crush on you. I don't know if he knows, though."

Yamato swallowed, thumbing over the sketches before pulling out another. 

It was a colored sketch, he was sitting on a bench, looking at a bird on the edge of the bench. 

His gaze automatically went to his eyes, looking at the colors swirled into his drawn irises. 

It looked like a lot of time was spent on them. 

 

Sai painted with precision, little mice falling into perfect rows before he whispered a jutsu– letting them peel off the paper and scurry off into different directions. 

"We can set up camp here. Naruto get back unless you want to sleep on the roof." Yamato ordered from behind Sai. 

Yamato let out a sigh as Naruto squawked an indignant "eh?!".

Sai rolled up his scroll as Yamato used his motokun, an estranged shout coming from Naruto as a house rising from the ground shot him into the air. 

"I warned him." Yamato sighed, ignoring the onslaught of verbal abuse from the blond. 

"You always do." Sai said conversationally, standing and tucking his scroll under his arm. 

"Everyone does." The brunet added, scratching at his head as a small twitch of amusement quirked his lips. 

A heavy silence sank between them. 

Sai found himself recalling words from Ino a day ago, when he'd found himself sitting in a booth with two kunoichi. 

"It's not really odd for men to be attracted to men nowadays. Although I'm disappointed, I can't say I didn't see it coming." Ino babbled, waving around a piece of beef as she gestured. 

"I'm not attracted to Yamato-taichou." Sai clarified. 

"No one just draws eleven off guard pictures of someone they aren't even remotely attracted to." Ino challenged, leaning forward with a sinister smile crossing her features. "How do you feel when you look at him? When you study him?"

"Inspired."

"And why is that?" Uni asked with a quirk of her brow. 

"He has a nice face."

"More specifically?"

"He has a nice jaw." Sai stated, his gaze dropping from Ino and to the grill in front of them. "He also has a nice smile. His eyes are nice too. They crease at the corners when he laughs. His eyes are multiple colors." 

"Now how does all of that make you feel? Other than inspired." The blond's questioned. 

Sai blinked. Feelings weren't exactly his forte but drawing up Yamato's face in his mind, he could feel his heartbeat start to speed up. 

"Sai, you're blushing." Sakura announced, smirking across the table at Ino. 

"I-" Sai started but found he actually had nothing to say. His brows drew together. 

"Does you heart start to race? Do you get a fluttery feeling in your gut? Do you get the urge to touch?" 

Sai kept his gaze on the grill, his face heating up even further. He'd read enough about relationships and love to know that even the most emotionally stunted can react to the feeling. 

"H-hai." Sai confirmed. 

"You're attracted to your captain." Ino concluded and Sai just sat, not really sure how to feel about anything that'd just been said. Then again, he wasn't really good with feelings in general. 

 

"Sai." Yamato's voice cut through the memory playing in Sai's head, the chunin's dark eyes looking up to his captain's. "You alright? You went all spacey for a second." 

Sai's cheeks heated and he turned his face. 

"Hai, taichou." The chunin nodded. 

He could feel Yamato's eyes on him and they made his face burn even redder. 

"Alright, eat something and get some sleep. See you at dawn." 

"Hai, taichou."

 

Sai stared at the ceiling. 

He was hard, achingly so. Usually, his erections happened in the morning after he'd just awoke– not even hard enough to really call an erection but this– this was a bonafide erection. Demanding and throbbing between his legs. 

He never really got into the habit of masturbating, found he never really had the time for it but here had a few hours to kill and he doubted it'd take him long to get off anyway. 

With a sigh, his hand slipped into the waistband of his slacks– bypassing his briefs and gripping his shaft firmly. He blew a breath through his nose before giving himself a stroke, his kids falling closed as he relaxed under his hand. 

He quickly realized closing his eyes was a mistake. 

An image of Yamato's wet back popped into his head, fire tunneling down his spine and right into his groin and his hand passed over his head. 

His eyes shot open, his breath stuck in his chest. His hand didn't stop moving– actually sped up some. 

He let himself close his eyes again, the back shot panning up to Yamato looking over his shoulder– stripped of all shinobi attire and hair falling into his face. 

Sai let out a gasp. 

His mind wandered up even further, to the man bottom lip that was slightly fuller than the top, to the button edge of the man's nose, then to his eyes. 

His eyes. 

Sai came across his hand, his back arching and his eyes shut. 

He laid there, catching his breath and wrapping his head around the fact that he'd just touched himself to the thought of his captain. His jonin captain who was six years older than him. 

He pulled his hand from under his duvet, spreading his fingers and watching milky ribbons drip down past his palm to his wrist. 

He came a lot. 

All from thinking of Yamato. 

 

The next morning was probably the most awkward Sai had ever been. And that's saying something seeing as he once asked Tsunade-sama her bra size conversationally. 

He went rigid when Yamato clapped him on the back in simple comradery, thoughts instantaneously bombarding his head of that had wrapped around his shaft– mirroring moves Sai had done on himself. 

"Sai? You sure you're alright?" Yamato asked, walking around to look the chunin in the face. Sai's face reddened on impact. "You're really red, might have a fever."

"I am fine, Taich-"

"Sakura, can you come check out Sai for a second?" The captain called, both of his hands still on Sai's shoulders.

Yamato had big, deft hands were as Sai's were almost dainty and he really wanted to know what those hands felt like on him. 

"Hai!" Sakura nodded, dusting off her hands and rushing over. Yamato moved out of the way and Sai could breathe again. Sakura took his place, placing the back of her hand on the boy's forehead before looking him the eye. Realization dawned on her face and Sai couldn't tell if he was grateful or embarrassed for the knowledge. 

"I think he's just flustered from the heat." The kunoichi said with a small smirk on her lips. "Just give him his space and he should be alright." 

"Okay." Yamato nodded m, completely oblivious to the real reason Sai was so flustered. 

Sai hoped it would remain that way. 

 

Until he didn't.


End file.
